


Killjoy

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 1610 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween isn't just for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoy

Of all the strange things Steve had deal with since waking up in modern times and joining the Ultimates, this one had to be the strangest. "_None_ of you have costumes? Not even you, Tony?" He'd been certain that Tony would have some sort of costume party to go to. Stark never turned down a party.

Tony swirled his breakfast drink, which looked like green goo and smelled like something liberally mixed with vodka. "Don't you think dressing up is a bit redundant for the likes of us?"

"Only if you go as Iron Man."

"I think you may be missing the point." Tony raised his eyebrows. "Halloween is for the kiddies, Steve. Leave it to them."

Steve used to love Halloween. Even when they'd been too poor to really celebrate, he and Bucky had always done something. He'd worn an old dust cloth as a costume more than once, but that had been enough to go door to door. Having that dismissed so casually made his fists ball up.

This year, he had a real costume for the first time ever, and he wasn't about to waste it. "Okay. Then I'll leave it for the kids." He turned to leave, before Tony could make him angrier.

Bucky had grandkids. One of them had to be young enough to go trick or treating.


End file.
